Hostage Situation
Plot Ben and Gwen are walking in an abandoned town. (Ben): My legs hurt. (Gwen): I know, right? (Ben): We need to find somewhere to rest. They see a shop that says 'Max's Plumbing'. (Ben): Maybe someone in there can help us. They notice an RV outside Max's Plumbing. (Gwen): Cool RV. They enter Max's Plumbing. The lights are switched on, but the shop is vacant. (Ben): It's quiet here. They reach the bathroom. (Ben): No one's here. (Gwen): But the lights are switched on. (Ben): Maybe the owner left. His Omnitrix beeps. (Ben): Huh? An elevator opens underground, and Ben and Gwen get sucked in it. (Gwen): Whoa! As the elevator stops, Ben and Gwen see a tiny alien tied to a chair, and a man, who looks rather old. (Ben, whispering): There's some...alien there. Let's see what happens next. (Tiny alien): Please, let me go, Max. (Max): No, Azmuth. Not until you build another Omnitrix for the Plumbers to rule the universe. (Ben, whispering): The Omnitrix? That's my watch, and the Plumbers? Those are the guys who took my parents! The elevator doors open, and Ben transforms into a bulky four-armed alien. (Gwen): Whoa. (Ben): Yeah, I think I'll call him Four Arms! (Azmuth): The Omnitrix? (Four Arms): Who are you? (Azmuth): I am Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix. (Four Arms): Don't worry. I'll help you. (Max): Attack! Human Plumbers arrive and get in battle stance. (Gwen): Bring it on. (Four Arms): I'll beat you guys faster than you can say 'Blabsmuth'. (Azmuth): It's Azmuth. Four Arms grabs a few Plumbers and hits their heads against each other, tossing them aside. (Max): Stop them before they get to the other Galvans! (Azmuth): There are other Galvans held hostage? (Max): You're not as smart as you think you are. Gwen creates a giant energy lasso and uses it to catch all Plumbers, knocking them against the roof and floor repeatedly. (Four Arms): Nice one. (Max): Activate security measures! Laser cannons emerge from the roof. Max quickly retreats elsewhere. (Four Arms): Help Azmuth and those Galvans, whatever they are. I'm going after the other guy. Gwen nods, and Four Arms enters the elevator, once again ending up above ground. (Gwen): Hang on. She unties Azmuth, and grabs him, dodging as the laser canons destroy the chair. (Azmuth): We have to save the other Galvans. (Gwen): I know. She and Azmuth run towards another room, where 10 Galvans are tied up to a chair. The lasers are mere millimeters from their head. Gwen creates an energy shield to protect the Galvans as Azmuth unties his fellow Galvans. The Galvans run off as Gwen's energy shield dissipates. They run off as the lasers destroy the chair. (Gwen): Glad that's done. Meanwhile, Ben is climbing on top of Max's RV, the Rust Bucket. He opens a door on the roof, then jumps inside. (Ben): Hey! Where have you taken my parents? Max presses a button, and the Rust Bucket drives automatically. He gets up. (Max): What parents? I never took your parents. (Ben): You're a Plumber. You took my parents! (Max): There are different factions of Plumbers, kid. (Ben): But you still tried to eliminate the frog guy. (Max): Too bad, kid. Ben transforms into a building block alien. (Ben): Whoa. I'll call this guy Bloxx! Anyway, old man, you're going down. Bloxx stretches his hands over the Rust Bucket and expands himself, covering the entire Rust Bucket with his body, making Max suffocate and fall to the ground unconscious. Bloxx contracts himself and reverts back to Ben. Gwen and Azmuth arrive. (Azmuth): The Omnitrix is in the hands of a child? (Ben): Yes. (Azmuth): Well, gratitude for keeping it safe, but I have to take it now. (Gwen): Wait. Ben's parents are abducted by the Plumbers. Let him keep the watch until at least the end of summer. (Azmuth): Very well. (Ben): So, what about this Max guy? (Azmuth): I'll take care of that. Galvans arrive. (Azmuth): Capture this fiend, please. (Galvan): Yes, sir. (Ben): Thanks, Azmuth. (Azmuth): No problem. THE END! Major Events *Ben and Gwen discover Max's Plumbing. *Azmuth makes his first appearance. *Max makes his first appearance. *Four Arms and Bloxx make their first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Merlina *Azmuth (first appearance) *Galvans (First appearance) Villains *Max Tennyson (first appearance) Aliens used *Four Arms (first appearance) *Bloxx (first appearance) *The Rustbucket makes his first appearence Trivia Category:Episodes